1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for delivering parts from a container to a receiving conveyor or work station in a graduated fashion. The invention has special utility in automotive factories or in manufacturing facilities where parts are machined or assembled on a repetitive mass production basis.
2. Description of Prior Developments
In automotive factories parts are machined or attached to other parts at individual work stations occupied by human technicians. Typically, the parts are taken from storage and transported to individual work stations in bulk containers that are borne on fork lift trucks. There is a problem involved in transferring the parts in orderly fashion from the container to a tray, or to a similar accessible storage device, at the work station. In many cases the loaded container is so large, or heavy, that it cannot be easily lifted off the fork lift truck for dumping the parts onto the work station tray. A mechanical power device is required to lift the container off the fork lift and dump the container onto the work station tray or bin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,660, issued to W. L. Berger, shows a container-support cradle structure adapted to rock on a factory floor between a first position in which it receives a parts container, and a second position in which the container is laid on its side for discharge of parts through an enlarged opening in the cradle structure. One complication with the patented arrangement is that it can be difficult to completely empty the container without undue manipulation of the cradle structure. Another difficulty is that the parts are located relatively close to floor level, where the parts are not easily accessed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,663, issued to R. Wentzel, shows an elevator support structure that includes tracks adapted to guide an elevator carriage for vertical and turning motions. A parts container deposited into the elevator carriage can be moved upwardly and then turned on its side to dump parts from the container into a bin structure located alongside the elevator support structure. The carriage is raised or lowered by means of a fork lift truck. One difficulty with the patented arrangement is that the parts dumping operation is relatively uncontrolled. All of the parts in the container are dumped while the container is being turned on its side. The parts are not discharged in a graduated controlled fashion.